


Arreglant la cita

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre tots a l'acadèmia semblaven estudiar, Ushijima i Tendou preferien parlar en privat com si d'un xat que només ells podien comprendre.<br/>Sortir aquesta tarda, per què no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arreglant la cita

L'hora del dinar va acabar, i per descomptat, van haver de netejar tot, per continuar la classe. Shirabu va menjar només al gimnàs, completament mentre que al seu cap es repetia el mateix una vegada i una altra, la seva consciència, dient-li que el que havia fet avui no va estar bé. Però a ell, li donava putamente igual.  
Tendo, per descomptat, no escoltava un carall de les classes, és clar que li va enviar un missatge a Ushi, contenint el següent per badar.

 

Ushijima que sí prestava atenció a la seva classe va sentir el seu vell cel·lular vibrar. Es va tractar d'un missatge de Tendou, el qual no va trigar a respondre amb rapidesa.  
«On? »Va enviar. «Si vols. »  
Ah, però tal va ser la seva sort que l'atenció del professor va cridar i en notar que la seva classe va passar a segon pla, va decomissar l'aparell; Per quant? No per molt, només fins a acabar l'horari.  
Per descomptat, Tendo no va trigar a respondre a Ushijima qui semblava estar més que feliç de saber que el seu millor amic havia afirmat sortir.  
És clar que avui es confessaria davant dels ulls d'ell! El molt que ho volia i estimava des de fa temps. Va portar el seu enamorament sempre natural quan es tractava d'ell per no ser-li incòmode, no volia trencar la relació, però ara que tots dos acabaria ... Per què no intentar-ho? Si era un o, simplement les coses quedarien com estaven.  
Era divendres.  
Però Ushijima no va poder respondre a aquest missatge o almenys, no a l'instant ja que el seu cel·lular es van prendre. No estava molest, tranquil·lament esperaria fins al final de la classe per continuar parlant.  
Per quan aquest moment va arribar, va notar més missatges del pèl-roig que va respondre «Està bé. »Però eren tants missatges que no podia deixar-ho simplement així, és groller. «;)» I amb això, ha acabat.


End file.
